


Заводная блоха

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clockpunk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: В погоне за мечтой главное — не потерять себя.Автор вдохновлялся повестью Лескова «Левша».





	Заводная блоха

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Так и шёл он через лес, пока не добрёл, наконец, до ручья. Он набрал воды во флягу, отпил, утёр рыжую бороду, набрал ещё и спрятал флягу в котомку. Вода была чистая и свежая, каждый глоток придавал сил. Отсюда дорога пошла живее: подлесок стал более редким, а деревья выше. До дома оставалось всего полчаса пути.

Дом был старым, покосившимся, со сбитым крыльцом и крышей, съехавшей набекрень. Он постепенно врастал в землю и становился всё приземистее. Было ему по меньшей мере полторы сотни лет. Пока Старуха ещё была жива, он казался живым и тёплым. Сейчас же он превратился в мертвеца с пустыми глазницами окон.

Он сгрузил котомку на землю, аккуратно взобрался на крыльцо и толкнул дверь. Она не поддавалась. Тогда он навалился на неё всем весом.

— Помочь? — раздался низкий утробный голос.

— Сам справлюсь.

— Ох и упрямец же ты, Лель.

Лель навалился ещё раз, и дверь рывком приоткрылась, да так и замерла. Ещё несколько толчков — и образовавшейся щели хватило, чтобы пролезть.

— Надо починить, — пробормотал Лель.

— Может, я этим займусь?

— Ещё чего, — Лель прошёл в дом и начал осматривать комнаты и открывать ставни. Свежий воздух врывался в душное затхлое пространство, поднимая столпы пыли.

— Людишки! — не унимался голос. — Поймают духа, а потом даже работы не дают!

— На такую работу мы не уговаривались.

— Да хоть бы и не уговаривались! Скучно, сил нет! Я уже на всё согласен.

Лель ничего не ответил, только взял кочергу, отодвинул заслонку и начал выгребать золу из печи.

К вечеру он успел нарубить дров, затопить печь, подправить дверь и выбить пыль из найденной перины и одеяла. Постель он устроил на печи, как всегда делал, когда приезжал погостить к Старухе. Поужинал сыром и хлебом, оставшимися с пути, и решил завтра же наведаться в деревню пополнить запасы.

Затем Лель вытащил с самого дна котомки большую резную деревянную шкатулку и кожаную сумочку и устроился за столом. Он вытянул из сумочки пинцет, открыл шкатулку и начал аккуратно доставать оттуда маленькие, размером с полногтя, механизмы. Света керосиновой лампадки было недостаточно для тщательного осмотра.

— Прибавь света, Сварг, — приказал Лель.

В комнате сразу же посветлело.

— И стоило тащиться в такую глушь, — проворчал Сварг, — чтобы заниматься тем же, чем и в мастерской.

— В мастерской мне некогда этим заниматься.

— Да уж. Сплошь заказы, за которые тебе деньги платят. Немалые, между прочим.

На столе оказалось с десяток маленьких механических фигурок — нимфозорий — миниатюрная барышня в коротком пышном платье, её кавалер, балерина, охотник с луком, олень и другие. Лель ухватил пинцетом оленя, взял в другую руку маленький ключик, вставил в разъём и медленно провернул несколько раз. Он вытащил ключик, поставил оленя обратно на стол и принялся за другой механизм. Олень тут же ожил и поскакал, изредка вскидывая голову с ветвистыми рогами, на другой край стола.

— Тонкая вещица, — похвалил Сварг. Делал он это крайне редко. — Красиво-то как, слов нет!

— А ты всё время от работы отлыниваешь, — пожурил его Лель.

— Другим своим работникам зарплату платишь, а мне — кукиш с маслом. Сиди себе, помогай, да помалкивай.

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! Получишь ты свою зарплату, когда сделка кончится.

— Эх, Лель. Не понимаю я твоей одержимости этим ремеслом. Разве жизнь твоя не дороже этих нимфозорий?

— Я тебе уже много раз говорил…

— Да-да, помню, жизнь пройдёт, а творения твои останутся. Так только они не твои, Лель, сам бы ты, без меня, ни в жизнь не справился.

Лель нахмурил брови, достал из котомки другой мешочек, вынул оттуда металлическую заготовку, а из кожаной сумочки — инструменты.

— Хватит разговоров, пора приниматься за работу.

Так Лель засиделся допоздна. В час, когда тьма за окном стала густой и непроглядной, в доме резко похолодало. Лампадка начала попеременно мигать, пока совсем не погасла. Половицы за стеной в спальне заскрипели.

— Что ещё за чертовщина? — спросил Сварг.

— Тихо, — ответил Лель. — Не прогоняй, не делай ничего.

Около входа в спальню показалась тень. Слабая, сгорбленная, она плыла, не касаясь пола, а половицы продолжали скрипеть. Казалось, дом заштормило, закачало. Деревья на улице зашумели листьями, забили ветками по ветхой крыше. Тень начала постепенно приобретать очертания и, наконец, стала похожа на Старуху. Она зыркнула на Леля, как всегда делала при жизни, но ничего не сказала. Прошла до двери, ведущей в сени, и растворилась.

Внезапно всё прекратилось. Стих ветер. В окно сразу же полился лунный свет. Дом больше не раскачивался из стороны в сторону.

***

Лель знал Старуху с малых лет. Они познакомились, когда он с деревенскими мальчишками на спор отправился к дому Лесной Ведьмы, как прозвали Старуху в деревне. От дома до деревни несколько вёрст, и пока они толпой проделывали этот путь, толпа знатно поредела. К дому Лель подошёл один, пока второй самый отважный наблюдал за ним из-за деревьев.

Лель боялся, но храбрился. Ладони тогда вспотели, он постучался и готов уже был сбежать, когда дверь отворилась и на пороге возникла Старуха. Она оглядела его с интересом и сказала:

— Заходи, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Лель даже не успел раскрыть рта, ноги сами понесли его внутрь. Сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме.

— Да ты не бойся, не съем я тебя… Пока, — Старуха подмигнула и, кряхтя, скрылась в дальней комнате.

Лель смог рассмотреть обстановку. По всему дому пучками были развешаны травы, в углу в стеклянной банке с мутной жидкостью Лелю привиделся глаз; он поспешно отвернулся в другую сторону и подпрыгнул, наткнувшись взглядом на косточки какого-то зверька, аккуратно сложенные на полочке. Старуха вышла, в руке у неё был зажат сверток.

— Держи, тебе пригодится, — сказала она и протянула его Лелю.

Лель взял, невнятно поблагодарил, попятился, отворил дверь и под шамкающий смех Старухи кинулся наутёк. Сначала он хотел выбросить подарок, но потом раскрыл и ахнул: в свёртке лежала настоящая нимфозория. Крохотная, размером со спичечную головку, напоминающая блоху. Лель не стал показывать подарок мальчишкам, а прибежал скорей домой, поставил на стол и завёл её. Блоха ожила, пошевелила лапками и подскочила. Лель с раскрытым ртом смотрел, как блоха выделывает различные па. Тогда он решил, что обязательно обучится этому ремеслу и сотворит блохе пару.

С тех пор Лель стал часто навещать Старуху, а после того, как переехал в столицу, приезжал к ней погостить.

Он знал о Старухе многое. Например, то, что она и впрямь была ведьмой и что ей было никак не меньше трёхсот лет. Что белозубая девица с вороной косой, которая приходила в деревню за покупками, и была сама Старуха, а не её внучка, как все считали. Что помимо девицы Старуха могла обернуться рысью, медведем, пауком и вороном. Что помимо ведьмовства, она занималась различными ремёслами. И что она была одной из изобретателей, смастеривших систему освещения столицы.

Чего он не знал, хотя очень хотел, так это того, как Старуха отошла в мир иной.

***

— Что это было? — нарушил Сварг затянувшуюся тишину.

— Наставница моя, — ответил Лель.

— Ты что, приехал с призраками якшаться? — внезапно разошёлся Сварг. — Да ты знаешь, на что они способны?! Тем более такие — бывшие ведьмы! Они и после смерти опасны!

Ну что ты взбеленился? Ничего она мне не сделает.

— Да как же, не сделает! Подкрадётся, пока спишь, и поминай как звали!

— Сварг, ты что, боишься?

Мне-то что? Я существо бесплотное, паразитирующее, а вот ты…

— А за меня не беспокойся, — отрезал Лель.

Сварг замолчал.

Лель потёр глаза, сложил все инструменты и заготовки и отправился на боковую. А утром спал, пока солнце не показалось над макушками деревьев.

— Эй! Слышишь? Вставай, — услышал Лель сквозь сон, как его позвал Сварг.

Лель потянулся, перекатился на другой бок и укрылся плотнее одеялом.

— Эй!

Лель подскочил на месте и спросил:

— В чём дело?

— Там, около дома, девица стоит.

— Откуда бы ей взяться?

— Сходи и проверь.

Лель тяжело вздохнул, ещё раз потянулся, свесил ноги с печи, задрал рубашку и почесал живот. Кряхтя, он спустился, натянул брюки и поковылял к выходу. Только он открыл дверь, как на его шею с оглушительным визгом бросилась девица.

— Лель! — заверещала она. — Я знала! Знала, что ты приехал!

Лель пошатнулся, но устоял.

— Светлика, ты?

Девица отцепилась от Леля и начала пританцовывать.

— Я! Мне сон приснился сегодня, что ты приехал! Я как проснулась, сразу же сюда! — Лель нутром чувствовал, что Сварг сейчас ухмылялся. — Почему же ты ни строчки не написал? Мог бы предупредить! Да и стоит ли жить в этом доме? Погостил бы у нас!

Внезапно из дома повеяло холодом, и Лелю захотелось поёжиться. Светлика как-то сразу переменилась в лице.

— У! Морозно тут у тебя!

— Подожди минутку, я оденусь и выйду, — сказал Лель и закрыл дверь перед носом Светлики, которая уже норовила сунуться в дом.

Он ополоснул лицо из рукомойника и начал быстро одеваться.

— Ты тоже это почувствовал? — спросил Лель у Сварга.

— Говорю же: осторожнее.

Когда Лель вышел из дома, Светлика уже стояла рядом с велосипедом, который когда-то он привёз ей в подарок из столицы, и улыбалась от уха до уха. Раньше Лель всякий раз по приезду в деревню привозил ей подарки: то игрушки, то какую-нибудь невидаль. Его сестра бранилась, но улыбалась:

Ты её совсем избалуешь своими гостинцами.

Но Лель лишь качал головой. Ему было приятно делать подарки.

Светлика знатно вытянулась за то время, пока они не виделись, и превратилась из мелкой вредной девчонки в девицу на выданье. Русая коса доставала до пояса, яркие веснушки и вздёрнутый нос только делали её милой. Снять бы эти штаны на подтяжках да кепку, нарядить в платье — и была бы девица-краса.

— Давно же мы не виделись, — сказал Лель. — Как там поживает сестрица моя?

Светлика сразу же наморщила курносый нос.

— А вот ты бы написал разок, так узнал бы! Матушка очень на тебя обижена.

— А ты всё такая же вредная, я-то думал, годы тебя пообтесали.

— Больно надо!

— Это сколько же тебе, пятнадцать?

— Шестнадцать уже!

— Совсем взрослая стала.

Так они шли и тихо разговаривали. Светлика рассказывала о себе и о матери, о деревенских новостях и расспрашивала о жизни в столице. Лес кончился, и над их головами раскинулось огромное голубое небо. Жизнь в этом далёком уголке ничем не напоминала о свершившейся технической революции. Здесь не гудели поезда, не пыхтели паромобили, не шумел телеграф. Здесь на лугу, как и много лет назад, пасся скот, дома освещали лучинами в отсутствие свечей, мылись в банях, а готовили в печах. На сердце у Леля сразу стало легко и спокойно. И тяжкие думы отступили.

Как Светлика ни уговаривала Леля зайти к ним домой повидаться с сестрой, он всё равно отказался.

— Передавай сестрице от меня поклон. Ещё увидимся, — сказал он и отправился на базар.

Вернулся он уже вечером в хорошем расположении духа и сразу же принялся за работу. Дело спорилось, и скоро уже в заготовке можно было угадать жучка с крылышками и усиками. На крылышках Лель обтесал несколько маленьких точек.

— Божья коровка? — спросил Сварг. — Интересный выбор.

— Устроишь, чтобы она летала? — спросил Лель.

— Это сложно.

— Поверил бы, если бы не знал, какой ты пройдоха. Но меня не проведёшь.

Сварг усмехнулся.

— А у девицы-то твоей дар.

— И не надейся, не освободит она тебя от уговора.

— Да я не об этом, — сказал Сварг. — А, ладно, забудь.

Лель только пожал плечами и продолжил работать.

Ночь была спокойная, тихая. За окнами сверчали сверчки, где-то далеко ухала ночная птица. Лель проснулся от странного чувства, будто кто-то смотрит на него. Он открыл глаза и отпрянул от неожиданности. Прямо перед ним рядом с печкой стояла Старуха. Лель потряс головой и спросил:

— Я пришёл за ответами. Скажи, что мне теперь делать? — Старуха осталась недвижима. — Я всё уже отдал: и тело, и душу. И не знаю, как мне быть. Скажи!

Старуха дёрнулась, протянула к Лелю руку с крючковатыми пальцами, словно пытаясь коснуться его, и исчезла.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и я бы точно на неё накинулся, — пробурчал Сварг.

— Не смей!

— Почему же?

— Она научила меня азам ремесла. Дала мне цель в жизни. Ей я обязан всем.

— Ох, Лель… — только вздохнул Сварг и умолк.

***

Блеск и роскошь столицы покорили Леля с первого взгляда. Дирижабли, брюхом разрезающие небесные просторы, городское освещение, зажигающееся словно по волшебству, когда сгущаются сумерки, причудливые механизмы — всё было даже лучше, чем он представлял из рассказов Старухи. Но Лель не учёл, что таких, как он, желающих получить место подмастерья, оказалось слишком много. Множество девушек и юношей со всех уголков страны приезжали в столицу, чтобы научиться ремеслу. Оказалось, что умения Леля по столичным меркам были самыми заурядными. Но Лелю повезло устроиться подмастерьем к какому-то мастеру-пьянчуге, занимавшемуся ремонтом механизмов. Научиться чему-то новому на такой работе не представлялось возможным, но Лель не сдавался.

Прошло несколько месяцев, а Лель всё так же работал в мастерской пьянчуги. Он топтался на месте, и необходимо было что-то менять. Скоро мастеру пришло приглашение на крупнейшую ярмарку в стране. Но он только отмахнулся, сказав, что Лель может сходить туда вместо него, если хочет. Это была настоящая удача.

Ярмарка проходила во Дворце ремёсел — роскошном здании в самом центре столицы. Посмотреть на чудеса человеческой мысли и творения рук пришли и торговцы, и богатейшие жители со всей страны. Первые надеялись раздобыть хороший товар, а вторые — купить игрушек для забавы.

Лель подготовился основательно: надел свой лучший костюм, расчесался и даже повязал шейный платок. Он пришёл на выставку и поразился размаху и количеству работ. С раскрытым ртом он бродил между рядами механизмов тончайшей работы — от громадных до очень маленьких, — рассматривал публику, которая была совсем не похожа на его обычных покупателей, и, наконец, заметил его. Мастера Лесьяра, считавшегося в столице искуснейшим и наипервейшим в ремесле. Его работы были всемирно известными и раскупались от океана до океана. Мастер Лесьяр разговаривал с посетителем, улыбаясь и подкручивая большие усы. Лель замялся в нерешительности, а потом собрался с духом и направился к нему.

— Сударь! — воскликнул он.

Мужчины обернулись к нему. Мастер улыбнулся, а его собеседник нахмурился.

— Я так много о вас слышал и просто счастлив встретить лично! — продолжил Лель.

— Юноша, разве вас не учили хорошим манерам? — вмешался собеседник. — Вам известно, что прерывать чужой разговор невежливо?!

Об этом Лель не подумал, он замялся и хотел уже извиниться и уйти.

— Полно тебе, я всегда рад общению с молодым поколением, — сказал Лесьяр.

Собеседник сурово посмотрел на него.

— Как знаешь, — сказал он, развернулся и ушёл.

— Так что ты хотел? — снова обратился к Лелю мастер Лесьяр, улыбаясь.

Лель вздохнул, набрался храбрости и выпалил:

— Возьмите меня подмастерьем!

Лесьяр рассмеялся.

— Ты хоть знаешь, юноша, сколько желающих ко мне приходит? Каждый день кто-то просится. А ведь многие уже и не юнцы совсем, и своё дело знают.

— Я согласен на любые условия работы!

Лель полагал, что работы хуже, чем есть сейчас, он вряд ли найдёт. Он и так работал разве что не ночью. Ломал глаза в темноте, ютился на маленькой койке в подвале мастерской и питался практически одним хлебом и водой.

— Прямо-таки на любые?

— На любые!

Лесьяр покрутил усы, задумавшись, окинул взглядом Леля с ног до головы.

— Тогда пойдём, потолкуем, проверим, на какие условия ты согласен, — сказал он и поманил Леля за собой.

Они ушли из шумных залов дальше по коридорам. Здание было огромным, и в нём немудрено было заплутать, но, похоже, мастер Лесьяр хорошо его знал. Он провёл Леля так далеко, что уже не было слышно ни музыки, ни разговоров. Они вошли в какую-то комнату, Лесьяр прикрыл дверь и подпёр её стулом.

Комната по виду была похожа на кабинет. В ней не было ничего лишнего, лишь крепкий дубовый стол и стул да шкафы с книгами.

— Я не понимаю, как я вам покажу здесь свои работы? — спросил Лель.

— Не переживай, я и так всё пойму. Становись на колени.

— Зачем? — опешил Лель.

— Ты не хочешь ко мне в подмастерья?

— Хочу.

Лель медленно опустился на колени. Сомнения терзали его, но он решил вытерпеть всё, во что бы то ни стало. Лесьяр удовлетворённо улыбнулся, подошёл к Лелю вплотную и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на своих брюках.

— Вот мы сейчас и узнаем, на что ты способен, — приговаривал он.

Лель поражённо уставился на него снизу вверх, в душе надеясь, что это просто глупая проверка. Лесьяр расправился с ширинкой, достал мягкий член и ткнул им в губы Лелю. Тот отшатнулся в ужасе.

— Пососи для начала, не стесняйся, — сказал Лесьяр, внимательно наблюдая за ним. — Ну что же ты? А говорил, что на любые условия согласен.

Лель сжал кулаки, вздохнул, брезгливо поморщился и обхватил головку члена губами. Лесьяр охнул, откинул голову.

— Да-да, вот так, хороший мальчик.

Лель старался думать о чём-то другом. О том, как он станет первоклассным мастером, который сможет подковать ту блоху, которую ему подарила когда-то Старуха. О том, как он станет известным и богатым. О том, как его работы будут раскупаться в считаные мгновения. И о том, как он убьёт этого гада своими собственными руками. Но это потом, всё потом.

Когда член стал твёрдым, Лесьяр обхватил голову Леля обеими руками и начал резко подаваться вперёд. С каждым толчком член упирался в самую глотку, и Лелю казалось, что он сейчас задохнётся. К горлу подкатил ком, на глазах выступили слёзы. Но всё же он вытерпел и послушно проглотил всё до капли, когда Лесьяр кончил ему прямо в глотку. Он отстранился, заправляя член в брюки, и сказал:

— Недурственно, совсем недурственно. Что ж, жду тебя на следующей неделе, приходи, — сказал он и развернулся, чтобы покинуть комнату.

Лель всё стоял на коленях, отплёвываясь и пытаясь отдышаться.

***

С самого утра зарядил дождь. Свинцовые тучи затянули небо, и из-за леса им не было видно конца. Воздух напитался влагой, пахло сырой землёй и хвоёй. Дождь шёл весь день, не прекращаясь, то усиливаясь, то переходя на лёгкую морось. Дом вымок до основания, к вечеру крыша протекла, и с потолка в углу комнаты начала просачиваться вода.

Старуха всегда говорила, что дождь — это время перемен, когда пора снять с себя старую кожу и переродиться. И Лелю казалось, что он уже к этому готов.

Весь день Лель посвятил работе, изредка выходя из дома, чтобы подставить лицо бодрящим холодным каплям. К вечеру божья коровка обзавелась двумя парами подвижных крыльев. Нимфозория была выполнена аккуратно, со вкусом, удивительно тонко. Но она всё равно не могла сравниться с блохой неизвестного мастера. Лель видел в том особый знак судьбы: мастер, чьего имени он даже не знал, придал его жизни смысл и подарил цель, к которой Лель стремился уже многие годы.

Из-за дождя ночь подкралась быстрее, чем обычно. Но Лель не спал, а всё ждал, когда же снова явится Старуха. Дождь барабанил по крыше и ставням. Дрова в печи тихо потрескивали. На столе стыл травяной чай. Сварг напевал странную песенку на незнакомом языке, и Лель задремал в тепле и уюте.

— Девчонка, — раздался страшный скрипучий голос, от которого Лель вынырнул из полудрёмы, чуть не свалившись со стула.

Старуха сидела напротив него на стуле и смотрела на него, прищурив один глаз.

— Что? — не понял Лель.

Тогда Старуха повторила:

— Мне нужна девчонка. Приведи её ко мне, и я помогу тебе.

Сердце Леля ухнуло вниз.

— Но… зачем? Для чего она тебе?

Старуха, ничего не ответив, исчезла, оставив Леля в растерянности. В доме не изменилось ничего, будто всё это было лишь странным видением.

— А я говорил, — сказал Сварг. — Как бы чего не вышло. Девчонка-то с даром, потому она ей и нужна.

— Зачем? — спросил Лель.

— Чтобы переродиться в её теле. Так ведьмы продлевают свою жизнь. Неужели ты не знал?

Лель многое знал о Старухе, но не знал о ней ещё больше. Дождь — время перемен и перерождения. Он смывает всё былое и подготавливает место для новой жизни. Так всегда говорила Старуха. Тогда её слова казались лишь красивой метафорой, а теперь превратились в жуткую явь.

— Ты же не размышляешь всерьёз над её словами?

Лель промолчал, лишь опустил голову.

— Эй, девчонка-то — твоя племянница!

— Отстань. И без тебя тошно.

***

— А вы слышали о мастере Могуте? Прелестнейшие у него работы!

За последние несколько месяцев Лель слышал о нём постоянно. О нём сплетничали покупатели, его работы выставлялись на мировых ярмарках, о нём писали газеты. А Лель так и не сумел даже приблизиться к желаемому. Всем его нимфозориям было далеко до той удивительной блохи. Лель хранил её в маленькой шкатулке за семью печатями и не показывал никому. Лишь изредка доставал, чтобы полюбоваться ею в одиночестве.

Когда мастер Лесьяр умер — поговаривали, что от сердечного приступа, — Леля признали искуснейшим из столичных мастеров. Но прошло немного времени, и появился Могута — молодой и талантливый мастер из глубинки. Лель всё больше впадал в отчаяние и, наконец, решился провести обряд, о котором ему поведала Старуха, когда была жива.

Он занялся подготовкой: расставил по кругу свечи, растопил печь, нарисовал знаки на полу перед топкой, достал маленький острый ножик с кривым лезвием и начал причитывать заговор. Он не останавливался ни на миг: ни когда погасли свечи, ни когда знаки на полу засветились красным светом, ни когда огонь в печи начал шипеть и плеваться искрами.

Как только Лель закончил читать заговор, огонь в печи вспыхнул ярким пламенем, и по комнате разнёсся глухой бас.

— Кто посмел взывать ко мне?

Лель выхватил нож, полоснул себя по руке и плеснул несколько капель крови в огонь.

— Привязываю тебя кровью, разделяю с тобой сердце и душу. Отныне твой жар служит только мне, дух священного огня.

Огонь в печи вспыхнул с яростью и силой, и по комнате прокатился рык. Дух огня пытался прервать заклятие. Лель сжал кулаки и терпел, пока дух бушевал и пытался вырваться.

Сила Сварга помогла Лелю вновь стать лучшим. Он научился вдыхать в механизмы жизнь, превращать их из железных болванок в нимфозории с душой. Оставалось последнее — научиться делать их миниатюрными, размером со спичечную головку.

***

Всю ночь Лель не находил себе места. Он почти не спал, а утром кусок не лез в горло. Как только рассвело, он отправился бродить по лесу, погрузившись в раздумья. После дождя природа ожила. Солнце пригревало, птицы заливались трелью, беззаботно радуясь новому дню.

— Уезжай отсюда, — посоветовал Сварг. — Ни к чему тебе брать грех на душу. Неужели ты не справишься сам, без этой ведьмы?

— Не справлюсь.

— А даже если и так, неужели твои нимфозории важнее, чем жизнь Светлики?

Лель побродил ещё немного и направился к дому.

— Всё, — решил он. — Уеду. Сегодня же.

Когда дом показался из-за деревьев, Лель рассмотрел велосипед, притулившийся около колодца. Он подошёл ближе и заметил Светлику, которая сидела на скамейке возле крыльца, подставив лицо солнцу. Она открыла глаза и, увидев Леля, помахала ему.

— Я решила зайти к тебе перед тем, как ты уедешь, — сказала она.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я уезжаю? Снова приснилось?

— Да, — Светлика смущённо улыбнулась. — Я тебе принесла кое-что. Держи.

Она протянула свёрток. Тот самый, в котором Старуха передала ему блоху.

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Матушка передала, — пожала плечами Светлика. — Сказала, что это твоя память.

Лель теребил в руках свёрток, а в его голове в один момент пронеслись годы безуспешных трудов.

— Пойдём, чаю попьём перед отъездом, — отрешённо сказал Лель и поднялся по крыльцу.

Светлика пошла за ним.

Они вошли в сени, и порыв ветра с силой захлопнул дверь. Из комнаты повеяло сыростью.

— Странно здесь… — сказала Светлика, переступая порог.

Казалось, что дом из уютного и тёплого жилища превратился в склеп. Тени сместились, выползли из углов, заняв больше места. Дом поскрипывал и постанывал, будто бы пытаясь подняться и пуститься в пляс. Лель подошёл к столу, взял ножик и полоснул остриём по руке.

— Ты что творишь?! — вскрикнул Сварг.

— Не мешай мне, — процедил Лель, и Сварг послушно умолк, скованный заклятьем.

Лель обернулся и посмотрел на Светлику, испуганно прижавшуюся к стене.

— Что ты делаешь? — еле слышно прошептала она.

— Прости меня, — ответил Лель и сделал шаг в её сторону. Светлика бросилась к двери, но он настиг её у самого порога.

— Лель, пожалуйста! — взмолилась она, когда он схватил её за плечи обеими руками и потащил к столу. Она сопротивлялась, пыталась вырываться, но Лель крепко прижал её к столешнице и крикнул:

— Начинай! Чего же ты медлишь?

Внезапно на улице стало очень тихо, вмиг потемнело, и на дом стеной обрушился ливень. Дом тряхануло, и прямо в центре комнаты занялся ураган. Предметы слетели с привычных мест и понеслись по кругу, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь.

Светлика запрокинула голову и пронзительно закричала, так, что у Леля заложило уши. Крик резко прервался, и девушку затрясло в судорогах. Лель пытался её удержать, но, в конце концов, его отбросило к стене. Невидимая сила закружила Светлику в воронке и подняла к потолку. Она выгнулась, раскинула руки. Сначала посинели вены на руках, затем и на лице, кожа приобрела фиолетовый оттенок. Лель смотрел во все глаза и, когда внезапно всё стихло, а Светлика упала на пол, подбежал к ней. Он взял её за руку и проверил, жива ли она. Сердце билось, хотя и слишком медленно.

Вдруг девушка распахнула глаза и шумно втянула воздух ртом. Лелю не было нужды спрашивать, кто сейчас оказался перед ним. Почему-то он и так знал, что это уже не Светлика.

Ведьма осмотрелась.

— Помоги мне, — приказала она и протянула руку.

Лель тотчас же помог ей подняться.

— Уезжаем завтра же. Видеть не могу этот дом, — сказала она.

— Так ты поможешь мне? — спросил Лель.

— Мы поможем друг другу. А теперь мне надо прилечь немного, освоиться в новом теле.

Лель кивнул и, поддерживая под локоть, довел её до спальни и помог лечь на кровать.

— Скажи мне, — спросил он перед тем, как выйти из спальни, — назови мне имя того, кто смастерил блоху.

— А ты ещё не понял? — усмехнулась ведьма. — Не существует никакой блохи. Это всего лишь заклинание, которое материализовало твою фантазию, твою мечту.

Лель застыл, словно поражённый громом.

— Не существует?

— Именно. А теперь собирайся, впереди нас ждёт мечта.


End file.
